In recent years, a virtualization technology by which a plurality of virtual machines (VM) is operated on a single server at the same time has been prevailed. By using the virtualization technology, an operating system (OS) can be operated in each of the VMs. Therefore, a plurality of OS can be operated in parallel on the single server, and a server resource can be utilized effectively.
In addition, there has been a need for effective use of resources of a computer system that includes a plurality of physical servers. As such a technology by which the resources of the computer system are used effectively, for example, there are the following technologies.
As a first technology, there is a technology by which resources are automatically reallocated on the basis of a measurement result based on a service level target correspondingly to various types of applications. In the first technology, a table of resources that include a server, a network, and a storage, an application table that indicates configuration elements of an application that operates on these resources, and a table of allocation of the resources to the application are held. A performance measurement item template that is used to generate a measurement item of performance information from these pieces of configuration information, a performance measurement unit that measures the measurement item of the performance information using a performance measurement engine, and a resource allocation change rule that is used for reallocating resources from the configuration information are generated. The reallocation of resources is performed in accordance with the generated resource allocation change rule and configuration information.
As a second technology, there is a technology by which remigration of a virtual server is reduced. In the second technology, the virtual server is connected to a plurality of physical servers on which the virtual servers can be operated, and a virtual server migration control device that migrates the virtual server that operates in any of the plurality of physical servers to another physical server executes the following processing. The virtual server migration control device detects loads on the plurality of physical servers and calculates a time period during which a load smaller than a predefined low load determination threshold value is detected, for each of the physical servers. The virtual server migration control device identifies a migration destination physical server that is a migration destination of the virtual server from among the plurality of physical servers using the calculated time period, and causes the virtual server to be migrated to the identified migration destination physical server.
In a third technology, in a computer system in which a plurality of servers are connected to each other through a network and one or more businesses are running, a power reduction mechanism of a management server migrates the business under a certain condition to reduce power that is consumed by the computer system.
In a fourth technology, deployment server candidates are selected depending on failure possibility of a spare server in a dynamic deployment time period, a deployment server candidate that can satisfy requirements of deployment to a system is selected from the deployment server candidates and is determined to be a deployment server. Therefore, for a required time period, a server is dynamically deployed to a system the performance of which is insufficient.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-174201
Patent literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-116380
Patent literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-90704
Patent literature 4: International Publication No. WO 2008/041302